Chokoretto
by Momo Akino
Summary: AVISO: YAOILEMON [Sendo uma fic de Gravitation, esse aviso é meio inútil]: Nem todo amor é para sempre. E Alguém inesperado pode se tornar um amor. A verdade é que a vida é uma grande caixa de chocolates sortidos, não é, Shuuichi?
1. Chapter 1

Chokoretto

Autora: Berta Kurosagi

Co-autora e Beta Reader: Bela-chan  
Anime: Gravitation  
Categoria: Romance

Classificação: Yaoi, Lemon.  
Casal: Riyuichi x Shuuichi, Yuki + Touma, Hiro + Fuji  
Status: Incompleta

Gravitation pertence à Maki Murakami e WOWOW.

Resumo: Nem todo amor é para sempre. E Alguém inesperado pode se tornar um amor. A verdade é que a vida é uma grande caixa de chocolates sortidos, não é, Shuuichi?

Dedico essa fanfic

Primeiramente àqueles que pacientemente lêem o que eu escrevo, deixam reviews, não deixam reviews, fazem divulgação domeu trabalho, ligam aqui pra me xingar, tentam me bater... enfim, àqueles que me dedicam um mínimo de atenção!XD

À Bela-chan, que perde horas da vida dela criando histórias comigo(inclusive essa) e que ama Gravitation de paixão.

À Choko, minha "Yuki", minha vítima favorita, minha grande amiga e uma das únicas pessoas que me faz rir!(e ri de mim, lógico XD)

A Robert, que odeia Gravitation, mas me deu o golfinho!XD

O nome da fic é "Chokoretto"( Chocolate) em sua homenagem, viu, Choko?

Capítulo 1

Balançou-se nos joelhos. Ele estava atrasado. Não que se importasse, claro. Quer dizer, as pessoas às vezes se atrasam, não? Mas isso não matava. Encostou-se na parede e fitou perdidamente a esquina. A rua estava pouco movimentada para àquela hora da tarde de um sábado. Não era um point de Tokyo, mas mesmo assim, estava muito vazio. Suspirou. Foi seu amigo quem o havia convidado para tomarem um sorvete. Yuki deixara, com seu costumeiro ar de pouco caso. Suspiro. Por que Yuki sempre era daquele jeito? Parecia que... não ligava para ele. Para nada que ele fazia. Como se ele estar lá ou não não fizesse a menor diferença. Abaixou a cabeça. Não faz diferença, Shuu, e você sabe. Por que você sempre volta para a casa dele? Você pode ir para a casa do Hiro, ou qualquer coisa voltar a morar com seus pais. Então por que? Aff, como você é masoquista! Isso é que é gostar de sofrer! Talvez você devesse pedir logo para ele te acorrentar na cama e--

- SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Levantou os olhos.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Um ser totalmente feliz deu um 360º graus no ar e caiu na frente de Shuichi, há alguns centímetros de seu corpo. Tudo o que o rapaz conseguiu fazer foi arregalar os olhos e berrar loucamente, chamando a atenção de todas as pessoas normais que passavam.

- MONSTRO! MOOOOOOOOOOONSTROOOOO! - Gritava Shuichi alucinado, pulando no lugar.

- UAHHHHH, ONDE? AHHH, ME ESCONDE, ESCONDEEEEEE! - O outro começou a correr em círculos, berrando como louco.

As pessoas normais simplesmente atravessavam a calçada para não ter que cruzar com aqueles dois loucos que dançavam e gritavam no meio da rua.

- AHHHHH-- - Só então Shuichi piscou e olhou melhor. - Pera... você não é um monstro...

- UAAHHHH -- - Pisca. - Opa, é mesmo! - Sorriu sem graça.

Momento de silêncio em que os dois se encararam longamente.

- SAKUMA-SAN? - Olhinhos brilhantes.

- SHINDOU-SAN? - Olhinhos brilhantes.

- AHHHH, QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUIII! - Disseram ao mesmo tempo, abraçando-se.

Uma mãe agarrou a mão da criança e afastou-a da sorveteria, apavorada.

- Aiiii, que bom que você veio, Shindou-san! - Disse já em tom normal, com o sorriso mais simples e simpático do mundo. - E a propósito, não me chame de Sakuma-san! É Riyuichi, onegai!

- Hai! Hai, Riyuichi...kun! - Retribuiu com o sorriso mais lindo que seus lábios conseguiram moldar. - E pode me chamar de Shuuichi mesmo... ou Shuu também!

- Ahhh, que lekau! - Agarrou a mão de Shuichi e começou a puxá-lo para a sorveteria. - Então agora vamos tomar sorvete!

- Haiii! - Disse, tentando acompanhar o ritmo dele.

Shuichi reparou nas roupas do outro. Eram bem coloridas. Calça balão beje, camiseta verde bandeira com nomes de frutas espalhadas escritas em verde limão, tênis vermelhos da mesma cor da faixa que ele usava na testa. Pelos braços subiam pulseiras de borracha pretas e cor-de-rosas. Do lado esquerdo, pendurada, uma grande bolsa rosa-bebê com a cabeça do coelhinho Kumagorou saindo pelo lado. Riyuichi ficava bem naquelas roupas. Aliás, todas as roupas que ele colocava ficavam bem, lhe dava um ar de diversão. Ao contrário do seu "sósia", que qualquer roupa que vestia, até mesmo um terno ou batina, só lhe acentuava o ar de bobão.

Sentaram-se, um de frente para outro. Riyuichi não perdeu tempo em pedir o cardápio para a atendente e praticamente se enfiar nele. Shuu riu quando ele tirou Kumagorou da bolsa e começou a perguntar qual sabor ele queria. Um pouco mais calmo que o outro, ele escolheu um Sunday de morango.

- E o senhor, Sakuma-san, o que deseja? - Perguntou a atendente, virando-se para ele.

- ABACAXI ULA-ULAAAAA!

Shuu e a atendente arregalaram os olhos. Ele ia comer sozinho?

- Bem... são 6 bolas... quais sabores o senhor gostaria?

- Nhaieee, vejamos... Ahn? O que você quer Kumagorou?... Ahh, sim! O KUMAGOROU QUER MORANGO, QUE É PRA COMBINAR COM ELE! Nyahh, e agora o que eu vou querer...o que?... Nossa, mais esse, Kuma-Kuma?... ahn.. ele quer blue ice também! E eu... Poxa, Kuma, vai me deixar escolher? Ah, mas você não vai comer sozinho! ... tá tá! Uma bola de limão bem azedinha!... Poxa, Maracujá também? Mas é muito laranja, não vai combinar com você!...ok,ok, ele quer maracujá também!... ah, mas só tem mais duas bolas... certo, certo. Uma bola de creme! E agora eu vou escolher a minha bola e você não vai atrapalhar! - Riyuichi virou o rosto do coelho para a mesa e grudou os olhos no cardápio.

Quase cinco minutos depois...

- Ah... - A atendente já estava cansada de ficar ali plantada. - E então, senhor, o que será?

Riyuichi ainda se manteve em silêncio por um tempo. Quando finalmente levantou a cabeça, estava meio sério, sorrindo apenas de leve. Muito controladamente ele fechou o cardápio e estendeu-o a atendente.

- Eu quero que a última bola seja a maior! - Disse num tom de animação contida totalmente voluntário. - E quero que seja - Ele desviou os olhos e olhou profundamente nos olhos de Shuichi. - de chokoretto!

Shuu corou levemente. Sentiu aquele olhar penetrar em seus olhos azuis e atingir em cheio seu cérebro, como se lesse suas memórias. Instantaneamente desviou os olhos para a rua. A moça logo se afastou.

- Ah, então, Riyuichi-kun... - Shuu tentava pensar em algo inteligente para falar enquanto observava as pessoas passarem, mas nada lhe veio a cabeça.

- Sabe por que o Riyu-chan chamou você aqui, Shuu? - voz fina.

Quando Shuichi se virou o que ele viu foi o fantoche Kumagorou sendo controlado por um sorridente Riyuichi deslizado para baixo da mesa, apenas com a cabeça pra cima e o braço esticado em cima da mesa.

- Por que, Kumagorou? - Perguntou divertido, entrando na brincadeira do outro.

- Porque ele queria te-- - A outra mão de Riyuichi saiu de debaixo da mesa e tampou o rosto do usagi. - Não, não pode falar, Kuma-Kuma, se falar estraga a surpresa! - Disse, falando com sua voz normal. Em seguida olhou para Shuichi, sem graça. - Desculpe-o, às vezes ele fala demais!

Para qualquer pessoa Riyuichi pareceria apenas uma criança que se esqueceu de crescer, mas Shuu estava próximo dele o suficiente para afirmar que ele era bem mais louco do que parecia. Além de falar com um coelho (de pelúcia), o cara ainda tinha duas personalidades distintas. Mas isso não era ruim. Shuu até invejava esse jeito de Riyuichi se portar. Riu da piada que o outro acabara de fazer.

Os sorvetes chegaram. Um modesto Sunday perto daquele imenso abacaxi lotado de sorvetes, coberturas, chantilly e castanhas.

- OBAAAA! VAMOS, KUMAGOROU, ATAQUE! - E de maneira quase selvagem, Riyuichi começou a comer, devorando uma bola de cada sorvete. Freqüentemente enfiava a colher de sorvete na boca do bicho e se irritava quando ele não engolia.

Shuu apenas sorria divertido, comendo silencioso o seu sunday.

Riyuichi levou quase meia hora para comer todas as bolas de sorvete. Só deixou esquecida a bola de chocolate, já quase totalmente liqüefeita.

- Ah, Shuichi... - Chamou Sakuma-san, a colher de sorvete a meio caminho da boca.

- Sim! - Disse, surpreso por ser chamado.

Riyuichi inclinou-se na mesa, aproximando-se um pouco do outro.

- Você não é quieto assim! Eu te fiz alguma coisa? - Disse com voz melosa.

- Não, é claro que não! - Apressou-se em dizer.

- Então por que você tá assim?

- Ah, é que... - Shuu abaixou a cabeça, ligeiramente sem jeito. - Bom, o senhor até pouco tempo atrás era meu ídolo e... - Riu levemente, como se aquela situação fosse cômica. - é estranho de repente você me considerar seu amigo!

Riyuichi riu com gosto. A situação era engraçada, de fato. Tantos fãs sonhando em apenas tocar a camiseta suada do ídolo, e Shuuichi ali, fã, tomando sorvete com Riyuichi, seu maior ídolo.

- Sabe, Shuu, isso de fato é muito estranho! Mas... AS COISAS ESTRANHAS SÃO AS MELHORES, NÉ?

- AHH, HAIIII, RIYU-CHAN!

E mais escândalo e gritaria. A atendente estava se sentindo tentada a tirar aqueles dois dali, caso contrário a sorveteria ficaria vazia o resto do dia.

- Aiii, Shuu-kun, vamos ao parque brincar com as crianças, os cachorros, os passarinhos, os coelhinhos?

- E dar comida aos patos, brincar de pega-pega, jogar bola, colher flores?

Se entreolharam e gritaram ao mesmo tempo:

- HAIIII!

Pagaram a conta e saíram, fazendo a moçainspirar e expirar profundamente, aliviada.

Não demoraram a chegar ao parque. Vários casais namoravam, crianças corriam pra lá e pra cá, pessoas passeando com cachorros, patos no lago e passarinhos para todo o canto.

- Ohh, vamos no parquinho? - Riyuichi nem esperou resposta, foi logo puxando Shuichi para uma gangorra vazia no playground e os dois começaram a brincar. Tudo bem que eles mal tiravam os pés do chão, tamanho eram eles para a altura do brinquedo, mas enfim...

Enquanto brincavam, Shuu notou uma coisa que até o presente momento não lhe havia ocorrido.

- Riyu-chan, notou que nós somos famosos e até agora ninguém veio correndo pra gente pra pedir autógrafo ou tentando tirar a nossa camiseta e coisa e tal?

- Ah, Aqui é Tokyo! É como Los Angeles! Tem tanto famoso na rua que as pessoas simplesmente não dão mais tanta atenção! Aliás, a notícia de que o NG voltou já não é mais novidade, então o povo tá mais sossegado! - O moreno sorriu. Só omiti o fato de que tem dedo do K nessa história..., pensou.

- Ahh, sim! - O fã estava satisfeito com a resposta.

- OLHA, ALI TEM UM BALANÇO! VAMOS LÁ!

Um tempinho depois...

- ESCORREGA! ESCORREGA!

E mais um pouco...

- AGORA VAMOS NO GIRA-GIRA!

- OBAAAA!

E assim brincaram boa parte da tarde. Ambos riam, divertindo-se. Jogaram bola, brincaram de pega-pega, esconde-esconde, seu mestre mandou, mês-castigo, passa-anel e outras brincadeiras mais, tudo com as crianças. Era quase cinco da tarde quando decidiram que estava na hora de ir embora.

- Mata neee, amiguinhos! - Despediu-se Shuuichi.

- Ahh, não, tio, fica aqui pra a gente brincar mais! - Pediu uma garotinha.

- Ah, agora já tá tarde e a gente precisa ir pra casa nanar! - Falou Riyuichi com a voz doce, agachando-se para ficar da altura da menina. - Mas eu prometo que a gente volta, viu?

- Hm... - A menina pensou e falou contrafeita. - Tá bom! Mas é uma promessa, viu?

Ele sorriu.

- Claro!

E os dois começaram a caminhar pela alameda que levava à saída do parque. Conversavam banalidades quando Riyuichi viu três garotos maltratando alguma coisa.

- Isso, agora arranca as pernas dele!

- Não não, primeiros as antenas!

- Só sei que a cabeça tem que ficar por último, hahahaha!

Shuichi nem teve tempo de comentar o fato e o moreno já estava correndo na direção do grupo.

- EI, VOCÊS! PAREM DE MALTRATAR O QUE QUER QUE SEJA! - Gritou com energia, nem de longe parecendo o doce Sakuma-san.

As crianças se assustaram, recuando num pulo. Seus olhinhos grandes fitaram o cantor.

- O QUE É QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO! - Ele espiou para dentro da roda e viu um grilo já sem duas patas. - SABIA QUE ELE TAMBÉM SENTE DOR! IMAGINE O QUE VOCÊS SENTIRIAM SE EU ARRANCASSE AS PERNAS DE VOCÊS, DEPOIS OS SEUS BRAÇOS E OLHOS!

Um dos meninos, o que aparentava ser o mais novo da turma, começou a chorar.

- AGORA VOCÊ CHORA, É! EU BEM QUE GOSTARIA DE TE DAR UM MOTIVO PRA CHORAR! - Riyuichi até ergueu a mão, mas desistiu no mesmo instante. - Feliz ou infelizmente eu não sou a mãe de vocês! MAS SE ATREVAM A MALTRATAR MAIS ALGUMA FORMA DE VIDA E VOCÊS VÃO VER O QUE É DOR!

Os moleques saíram em disparada das vistas do cantor, gritando e chorando.

- Odeio moleque por causa disso. - Bufou Sakuma quando Shindou se aproximou. Então ajoelhou-se no chão e recolheu o grilo nas mãos. - Olha isso, Shuu.. o que eles fizeram... - Falou com tristeza na voz e no rosto.

Shuu ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e olhou o grilo. Ele não pularia mais.

- Sabe qual o problema do ser humano? - Sakuma continuou sem esperar resposta, a voz aérea. - Ele se acha superior. Olha só como aquelas crianças trataram esse bichinho. O que é menor também tem sentimentos. Quero dizer, só porque ele não grita, não quer dizer que não dói. Tudo o que é pequeno deveria ser acolhido e não maltratado. - Suspirou. - Alguém tratar outro alguém como se esse não tivesse nenhum valor... não é certo. - Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos de Shuu. - Não concorda?

Ele se acha superior. Olha só como o Yuki trata esse bichinho. O menor também tem sentimentos. Quer dizer, só porque ele não grita, não quer dizer que não doa. Tudo o que é pequeno deveria ser acolhido e não maltratado. Yuki o tratar como se ele não tivesse valor... não é certo.

Não concorda, a mente dele perguntou no meio do devaneio.

- Hai...

Sakuma-san tirou uma caixinha branca da bolsa e colocou o grilo lá dentro. Fechou-a e fez várias aberturas na tampa com uma caneta.

- Ele não vai sobreviver sem poder pular. - Justificou-se, erguendo-se. Shuu o imitou.

Eles caminharam um tempo em silêncio. O discuro de Riyuichi martelando a cabeça do novato.

Próximo a saída do parque um casal de namorados trocava carinhos discretos, sentados num banco qualquer.

- Aiii, quase que eu me esqueço! - Riyuichi falou tão de repente que Shuichi levou um susto. - Como eu sou estúpido! - Ele deu um tapa na própria testa e começou a revirar a bolsa. - Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!

- O que foi, Riyu-chan? - Perguntou Shindou, sem entender.

- Bom, - começou a imitar a voz de Kumagorou. - lembra que eu disse lá na sorveteria que tinha um porque do Riyu-chan ter te chamado pra sair? Então, o motivo é... Ah, tá aqui o motivo, Riyu-chan!

Shuu só teve tempo de piscar. No instante seguinte, o veterano já tinha os braços estendidos em sua direção e segurava uma caixa embrulhada em papel de presente vermelho e com uma linda fita rosa amarrada em laço.

- O que é isso? - Perguntou, encarando o embrulho.

- É um presente pra você! - Disse, sorridente. - O Kuma-Kuma que me ajudou a escolher, né, Kuma-Kuma? - E Kumagorou responde: - Hai!

Shuichi corou violentamente. Estava hesitante em pegar o presente. Foi tão inesperado que ele nem sabia o que seria melhor fazer. Fitou os olhos alegres de Riyuichi e optou por atender ao pedido mudo daquele olhar.

- Ah... puxa, eu nem sei o que dizer... - Ele tomou o pacote nas mãos. - Arigatou... Domo arigatou gozaimashita...

- Ahh, do itashimashite! - Disse ele, abaixando o rosto, sem graça. - Aii, mas abre que eu quero ver se você gosta!

Shuu assim o fez. Puxou o papel com delicadeza, revelando uma caixa retangular toda rosa berrante.

- ABRE! ABRE!

Seguindo a vontade do veterano, o novato abriu a caixa. Seus olhos se iluminaram com o que tinha lá dentro.

- Ahhh, Sakuma-san! - Aqueles olhos azuis brilharam ao ver o presente. - É um golfinho de pelúciaaaa! - Gritou com voz estridente.

- Haiii! E olha só, preenchendo a caixa!

Shuu olhou.

- UAU! CHOKORETTO! - Disse, feliz da vida.- Aii, mas você é tão atencioso, Sakuma-san!

- Não me chame assim, vai, ainda mais agora que eu te dei um presente! - Ele sorria.

- Hai! Gomen, Riyu-chan! ARIGATOU, RIYU-CHAN!

- Não agradeça, Shuu-kun, assim eu fico sem jeito! - Corando.

Shuu concordou e fitou o bichinho de pelúcia. Era um lindo golfinho de pelúcia de três cores: Branco embaixo, cinza por inteiro e azul piscina em torno dos olhos. E era macio, gostoso de apertar! Dormir com ele... aiaiai, abraçar Yuki com um braço e o golfinho do Sakuma-san com o outro... aiii, que lekau, Pensou abraçando com força a pobre pelúcia.

- Nyahhhh, vejo que você gostou mesmo! Mas então, que nome dará a ele?

Shuu parou.

- Nome...?

- Claro! Você não vai ficar chamando ele de golfinho o tempo todo, né? Fica tão frio e impessoal!

Hm, ele tinha razão. Mas que nome dar? Hmm, um nome simples e bonito... como Kumagorou, fácil de lembrar. Aii, que difícil! Vamos, Shuuichi, pense, põe esse cérebro vazio pra pensar, seja criativo uma vez na vida...

- Su... Shi... Shin...

- Shin...?

- JÁ SEI! - Gritou, depois de fritar o cérebro até cheirar queimado.

- Nyahhhh, já? - Voz de Kumagorou. - Então diga, Shuu, qual será o nome do meu novo amiguinho?

- Shinya! - Abriu um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha. - Shinya-chan, que tal?

- Ayaaaaaaa, que kawaii, Shuu-chan! - Riyuichi com voz de Riyuichi. - Viu, Kuma-Kuma, agora você tem alguém com quem brincar!

- Haiii! Oi, Shinya-chan! - Riyuichi aproximou o coelho do golfinho e começou a brincar, estendendo a mão do boneco. - Meu nome é Kumagorou!

- Nyahh, la-li-ho, Kuma-chan! - Shuu afinou a voz e juntou a barbatana da pelúcia à mão do usagi. - Espero que sejamos grandes amigos!

- Haiii, eu também, Shinyaa!

Os rapazes então deram uma gostosa risada. O dia havia sido tão gostoso! Nenhum dos dois se lembrava de já ter se divertido tanto.

Riyuichi desviou o olhar para o casal. Aos poucos parou de rir.

Shuu fez o mesmo. Só se deu conta de para onde Riyu olhava quando terminou a última gargalhada.

Sakuma tinha os olhos fixos no casal , como se pensasse algo muito importante. Shuichi franziu o cenho, sem entender direito.

- O que você tanto olha, Riyu-chan?

A resposta demorou para chegar.

- Shuichi... - Ele virou o rosto para o outro, com o sorriso mais puro do mundo. - Vamos namorar?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hm, eu podia ter caprichado mais nesse capítulo... mas mesmo assim, não ficou tão ruim. Né?

Eu queria escrever essa fic já faz um tempão, mas só agora resolvi levar essa vontade realmente a sério. O resumo ficou tosco(ai, que vergonha de publicar isso!XD) e o capítulo confuso. Vou tentar consertar isso no capítulo 2. Se eu não conseguir, reescrevo esse capítulo.

Dediquei a essas pessoas pq tava achando chato não citar as pessoas que mais me ajudam(Tirando o Robert, que abomina tudo q eu escrevo e vai me matar quando ver o que eu armei pra ele!XD)!

Kisu!Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Shuuichi ficou ali estático, olhando. Não conseguia entender. Ele disse o que pensou ter ouvido? Será que não havia sonhado? É bem provável, já que seu maior sonho era ouvir isso de um certo loiro. Mas quem dizia agora era o moreninho Riyuichi, com um sorriso amável.

- E então? – Ele exibia seu mais lindo sorriso. – Vamos namorar?

- Er... É que--

- Hahahaha, seu bobo! - Riu Riyuichi, divertido. - Eu estava apenas brincando! - Ele foi até o colega e circundou seus ombros com um braço, puxando-o para mais perto. - Eu sei que você já tem namorado!

Shuu entendeu a brincadeira e riu junto, passando o braço pela cintura dele.

- Ahh, mas isso não impede o meu Kumagorou de namorar o seu Shinya, né? - Falou, apertando o coelho contra o golfinho.

O menino de cabelo rosa parou de rir, olhando para os animaizinhos.

- "Quer namorar comigo, Shin-chan?" - Riyuichi imitou a voz do coelho.

- "Só se você quiser namorar comigo!" - Shuu inventou rápido uma voz para o bichinho.

- "Nyahhh, então vamos namorar! Vou te beijar agora!" - Ele juntou a boca das pelúcias. - Hmmuuuáááá!

Ambos divertiram-se com a brincadeira, trocando carinhos e juras de amor entre os bonecos.

- Que pena, preciso ir pra casa agora... - Disse Shuu, consultando o relógio.

- Ahhh, mas já? - Riyuichi parecia entristecido com a notícia.

- É sim... desculpe...

- ... O Yuki está te esperando, né? - Disse numa voz baixa, quase triste.

Shuu ia dizer que sim. Shuu queria que fosse sim. Mas ele sabia perfeitamente que não era um sim. Certamente chegaria em casa e Yuki estaria trancado no escritório. Talvez nem lembrasse que Shuuichi saíra. Suspirou.

- É, acho que sim... - Falou, tentando forçar um sorriso sincero.

- Entendo... Bom, eu te levo até em casa...

- Não precisa! - Disse, sem graça.

- Eu sei que não! - Ele sorriu. - Mas eu quero!

- Bem, nesse caso... - Shuuichi corou. - Obrigado...

Juntos eles tomaram o caminho para a casa de Yuki. De metrô eram apenas 3 estações.

Separaram-se na última estação. A partir daí Shuuichi faria sozinho a caminhada de dez minutos até sua casa. O caminho todo não conseguiu tirar Riyuichi da cabeça. Mal podia acreditar que havia saído com o seu ídolo. Riu sozinho ao imaginar o que Tatsuha faria se descobrisse. Vira e mexe levantava Shinya à altura dos olhos para admirar o presente. Nunca havia ganhado nada do tipo antes, nem de Yuki nem de ninguém. Nem mesmo de Hiro.

Foi quando seu cérebro alcançou a imagem de Hiro que ele chegou à porta da frente da casa de Yuki. Afastou todos os pensamentos para a escuridão de seu cérebro, ensaiou seu melhor sorriso. Queria receber o amante com um lindo sorriso. Quem sabe ele não retribuía? A esperança é a última que morre. Certo?

Tocou a campainha.

Mais uma vez.

E mais uma.

Franziu as sobrancelhas. Yuki não estava em casa? Que estranho. Àquela hora já era para ele ter chego. Consultou o relógio. Eram quase oito da noite. Já havia até passado a hora do jantar. Não era possível ele não estar em casa.

Shuu encarou a maçaneta. Apertou-a e... que estranho! A porta estava apenas encostada. Yuki deixando porta destrancada? Shuu franziu o cenho mais uma vez, sério. Tinha alguma coisa errada.

-------------------------------------------

Eram sete e meia da noite. Yuki fuçava a geladeira, procurando algo rápido para comer. Não estava com ânimo para fazer comida. Passara o dia inteiro trancado no escritório e produzira muito pouco. Ultimamente sua criatividade o estava deixando na mão. As idéias não fluíam mais como antes. Parecia que alguma coisa estava bloqueando seu cérebro, mas nem ele mesmo sabia ao certo o quê.

Era um escritor de romances. Acreditava que, para escrever um bom romance, precisava de uma boa fonte de inspiração. Suas fontes eram sempre seus inúmeros amantes. Eram eles que lhe davam mil idéias para passar para o papel. Mas, ultimamente, isso não vinha mais acontecendo. Talvez porque estivesse desacostumado a passar tanto tempo com um mesmo amante. E nunca tivera um amante tão amador quanto Shuuichi! Talvez fosse isso que estivesse mandando sua imaginação para o buraco.

Desistiu de comer. Nada ali parecia apetecer-lhe, mesmo ali havendo várias de suas comidas favoritas. Agarrou uma lata de cerveja e abriu, virando metade da lata num gole só.

Idéias, Idéias. Precisava de idéias.

- Não devia beber assim, Eiri-kun...

A voz era baixa e muito calma. Yuki se virou, sem afastar o bocal da lata da boca. Terminou mais um gole antes de recuar a cerveja e se pronunciar:

- Touma. - Disse simplesmente para o homem parado à porta da cozinha.

- Sabe, se continuar bebendo assim vai acabar engasgando. - Ele deu seu típico sorriso calmo.

- Ah, tanto faz. - Yuki falou com pouco caso, entornando a lata mais uma vez. - O que veio fazer aqui?

- Nenhum motivo especial.

- Nenhum? - Yuki olhou desconfiado.

- Agora eu preciso de motivo para vir lhe visitar, Eiri-kun? - Ele adentrou o cômodo a passos leves, sorrindo. - Eu te amo. Não é motivo suficiente?

- Não sei. - Yuki deu um sorriso que beirava o safado. - Depende de que "amor" estamos falando...

Touma retribuiu com o mesmo sorriso.

- Do "amor" que você preferir... - Touma estava perigosamente próximo a Yuki.

Yuki terminou de cobrir a distância, agarrando Touma para um beijo ardente. Lembrava-se de como era ser amante daquele loirinho. Lembrava-se de que naquela época era capaz de escrever qualquer coisa que quisesse. A época que durou apenas algumas semanas, mas que lhe rendeu muitos textos. Quis retornar aquela época. Beijou Touma como se fosse a primeira vez que o tocava. Com desejo. Queria relembrar. Havia um livro esperando pela inspiração.

Touma já havia ido com essas intenções. Seduzir Yuki. Quem sabe fazê-lo esquecer aquela criancinha? Talvez conseguisse. Talvez não. Mas ao menos tentaria. E pelo jeito que Yuki lhe beijava, talvez fosse possível. Enroscou as mãos na camisa leve que ele usava e começou a desabotoar os poucos botões que ainda mantinham a camisa fechada.

Estavam quase deitando sobre a mesa da cozinha. Para os dois já não existia mais cozinha. Só conseguiam sentir um ao outro. Yuki tentava desabotoar a calça de Touma a todo custo, mas naquele enlace de corpos estava um tanto complicado.

Eiri conseguiu forçar Seguchi para cima da mesa, colocando-o deitado. Subiu por cima dele. Estava pronto para retomar as carícias, quando sua visão periférica notou mais alguém à porta.

-------------------------------------------------

Shuu tinha os olhos azuis estalados. Não tinha expressão em sua face. Nada. Estava chocado, assustado, irritado, magoado e um tanto de outras coisas. Era tanta coisa de uma vez que não conseguia sequer esboçar uma expressão. Sua mão estava apoiada no batente da porta, como se sozinha segurasse o corpo em pé. A voz havia morrido. Tentava falar, gritar, brigar, xingar. Mas a voz não saía da garganta.

- Yu... Yuki... - Pronunciou num fiapo de voz.

Seguchi e Yuki não se moveram.

O golfinho que carregava caiu no chão e os olhos azuis instantaneamente se encheram de lágrimas, que rolaram grossas e quentes pela pele pálida do rosto do menino. Não podia acreditar que Yuki estava ali, sobre Seguchi. Há quanto tempo isso vinha acontecendo? Uma semana? Um mês? Um ano? Era a primeira vez? Ou quem sabe a centésima? Milésima? Por que Yuki sempre fazia isso com ele? Era engraçado vê-lo chorando?

Eiri continuou sem se mover. Pelo jeito não pretendia sair de cima de Seguchi muito cedo. Sua expressão era a mesma de sempre: Nenhuma. Apenas encarava-o com seus olhos frios, como se a culpa fosse do moleque de ter chegado na hora que não devia. De certa forma, Yuki estava se sentindo um pouco mal por estar agindo daquele jeito. Afinal, Shuuichi era seu "amante oficial". Aquilo não deixava de ser uma traição.

Traição... sim, traição!

Uma idéia se formou em sua cabeça. Era isso! A inspiração! A cena se montava sozinha em sua cabeça agora e ele nem prestava mais atenção no que acontecia na cozinha. Talvez, se começasse a escrever assim que aquilo tudo acabasse, desse tempo de entregar no prazo.

- Por que...? - A voz de Shuuichi não saía da garganta, o som era baixo demais. Era até estranho que ele estivesse conseguindo mover os lábios.

- Vá para o quarto, garoto. A gente conversa depois. - Disse com sua voz fria, voltando a atacar sem pudor a boca de Seguchi.

O rapaz cobriu a boca com as mãos para evitar o grito de dor. Seu coração parecia nem bater mais, seu sangue parecia estacionado nas artérias. Ele recuou devagar, sem conseguir desviar os olhos da cena. Na sua frente, Yuki fazia questão de beijar um outro homem. As lágrimas desciam com vontade e pareciam não ter fim. Suas costas bateram contra a parede e ele deslizou até o chão. Não, não poderia continuar ali. Não depois daquilo. Suas pernas tremiam, porém ele tinha que dar um jeito de levantar. Viu claramente a mão de Yuki deslizar para dentro da calça de Seguchi e este soltar um gemido de prazer. Não, se continuasse ali acabaria cometendo suicídio. Esticou a mão e agarrou a pelúcia. Tentou firmar as pernas bambas no chão e levantou-se com dificuldade. Fechou os olhos com força e, num impulso, saiu correndo dali, na direção da porta da frente, derrubando o que havia pelo caminho. A porta ficou escancarada, mas ele não deu a mínima. Continuou correndo pra longe. Não sabia aonde ia. Não importava. Só queria ir pra longe dali. Só isso.

Foi diminuindo o ritmo da corrida até parar. Não sabia para onde tinha corrido. Não tinha nem idéia de onde estava. Já estava escuro, e ele não sabia como voltar para casa. Se bem que, agora, preferia ficar ali mesmo. Não queria voltar tão cedo. Se possível, não queria voltar nunca mais. Suspirou. Sabia que não agüentaria ficar longe dele. O perdoaria, mesmo que ele não pedisse. Mesmo que não estivesse arrependido. As lágrimas tornaram a descer, imensas.

Não podia ficar parado, só chorando. Passou a mão pelos olhos, limpando-os. Precisava pensar no que fazer agora. Não poderia passar a noite ali. Pegou o celular. Ligaria para Hiro. Ele não lhe egaria abrigo e até viria pegá-lo se Shuuichi explicasse onde estava. Naquela hora, precisava do amigo mais do que nunca.

Discou o número do celular do amigo e esperou atender. O celular estava desligado. Tentou a casa. Não havia ninguém.

Suspirou, infeliz. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Onde será que Hiro estava? Justo agora, quando precisava dele?

Correu os olhos sem interesse pela agenda do celular. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Pra quem pedir ajuda agora?

A resposta veio quando a agenda chegou na letra "S". O primeiro nome da lista: Sakuma Riyuichi.

Apertou o botão verde. Rezou. Rezou muito para que atendesse.

- Moshi-moshiiiiiii! - A voz do outro lado da linha falou alegremente.

- Sa... Sakuma-san...? - Shhu fungou, tentando conter o choro.

- Shuu-kun? - A voz dele tornou-se preocupada num instante. - Você está chorando? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Você... - Ele fungou mais uma vez, ignorando a pergunta. - Você pode me buscar...?

Fez-se silêncio.

- Tá. Onde você tá? Na casa do Yuki? - Ele falou com a voz séria.

- Não... eu não sei onde eu tô...

Ele deu uma explicação rápida e Riyuichi logo entendeu. Pediu para que ele esperasse que já estava a caminho. Shuu obedeceu.

Agarrou Shinya e esperou, tentando conter o choro.

----------------------------------------------------------

Olá! Tudo bom?

Ufaa, consegui! Terminei o capítulo 2! Desculpem a demora, é que eu não sabia muito ao certo como escrever XD! E também não imaginava que tanta gente iria gostar disso XD! Pessoalmente, eu achei o primeiro capítulo tão ruim que até disse "Vou desistir desta fic!". Mas daí resolvi escrever o capítulo 2 quando vi que teve uma boa aceitação... e vi que consegui escrever um capítulo pior que o primeiro! Consegui dar a carga emocional que eu queria, descrever as ações como eu queria... Mas não consegui dar a direção que pretendia. Isso me estressou. Mas tá tudo bem... prometo melhorar no próximo capítulo! - Soca o ar, confiante. - ... sim, sim, eu sei que eu disse isso no primeiro... - Suspira. - É, eu sei que eu não cumpri... - Soca o ar novamente - ... Prometo que dessa vez eu consigo! - Suspira mais uma vez. - Eu vou conseguir, tá? - lágriminha. - Não, é séééério...TT.TT

Tá, tá, eu calo a boca XD!

Hora de algo de útil! Comentar o capítulo.

Juro, me deu uma vontade louca de matar o Yuki! Fiquei tentada a fazer o Shuuichi catar uma faca e esfaquear os dois. Mas controlei meus impulsos homicidas. Pelo bem da fic, o Yuki tem que ficar vivo. Pelo menos por mais alguns capítulos!XD - Berta faz uma pausa reflexiva. - Vocês vão ficar muuuuito bravos se o Yuki sofrer um... doloroso acidente? - Reflete mais um pouco. - Aff, credo, garota, controle esse seu instinto assassino!

Eeeer ... bem, me falem se vocês preferem Yuki vivo ou morto!XD

Quanto ao Touma... eu nunca sei se o amo ou o odeio! Acho que entendo o desejo dele pelo Yuki, embora não concorde com seus atos (O mangá/anime não mostra muita coisa, mas dá pra ver que o Touma é um pouquinho possessivo-obsessivo). Mas pelo menos por hoje, eu quero matá-lo. Ele teve uma participação importante na detruição do coração do Shuuichi. E ainda deu menos importância a isso que o Yuki. Pensando agora, esses dois se merecem.

Hiro. É uma pena que ele não estivesse disponível (não, não vou matar ele também! XD). Sumir com ele, infelizmente, era um mal necessário. Droga, eu amo ele! XD

Ah, eu devo dizer que, honestamente, eu não me lembrava se o Yuki morava em casa ou apartamento. – Memória de ameba. – E também fiquei com preguiça de procurar. – Bicho vagabundo essa Berta. – No fundo da minha mente eu penso que seja apartamento, mas na dúvida, usei a palavra "casa", porque eu uso ela desde pequenininha para designar o "lugar em que as pessoas moram", Não interessa se esse lugar está no chão ou à quinze metros dele XD. Mas, claro, peço desculpas. Se alguém sabe (o que é mais que provável), favor me comunique, sim? Arigatou:-)

Escreverei o capítulo 3 em breve! Não vou atrasar! Prometo!

- Promessas, vagas promessas...

Kisu! Matta ne!

Nota: Fiquei com preguiça de fazer a recorreção aqui no ff. net... se passou algum erro, foi mal!XD


End file.
